The Lost Sponge
by Spongegurl13
Summary: When SpongeBob sudenly goes missing it's up to Sandy and Patrick to go and find him no matter what it takes.
1. Its up to us to save him!

I do not own SpongeBob or any of the other characters in this story.

_It was a dark and rainy night in Bikini Bottom Spongebob was sitting on his couch watching his favorite T.V show. All of a sudden the lights went out. SpongeBob got scared then he felt a soft breeze behind him, like heavy breathing. He got nervous. Bravely SpongeBob looked behind him. There he saw a large black figure standing there, it started to move. Spongebob felt a sack go over him. He tried to wiggle free but it was no use, SpongeBob was just taken away not knowing where the figure was taking him..._

T.V-"Late last night at about 10:00 pm one of Bikini Bottom's citizens, Spongebob Squarepants, has been kidnapped. Now here's Cindy at the scene. Thanks Joe, I'm here at the house of SpongeBob SquarePants where investigators are searching inside the house right now to see if there are any clues to this crime. So far nothing has been found. All we can do is wait and hopefully SpongeBob will return safely. Now back to you Joe.

"Oh my gosh SpongeBob's gone missing." Sandy said watching the T.V as tears fell from her eyes.

"I wonder if Patrick knows anything yet?"

Sandy put on her water suit and ran directly to Patrick's house.

"Patrick it's me Sandy!"

"Oh, Hi Sandy!" said Patrick.

"Did you hear that SpongeBob has been kidnapped?" asked Sandy.

"He has? So that's why there are a lot of people at his house." said Patrick.

"Well duh why else would their be a news crew at his house?" asked Sandy.

"Uh..."

"Nevermind. Look we have to find SpongeBob no matter what it takes!" said Sandy.

"And you want me to come with you?"

"Yes! Now lets go over to his house to see if they have found out anything yet." said Sandy.

Patrick and Sandy started walking up to SpongeBob's house when they were stopped by the police.

"I'm sorry but your not allowed in this area there a crime going on right now." Said the police fish.

"Yes we know. We are SpongeBob's two best friends and we wanted to look around and help you find something." Said Sandy.

"No can do miss."

"Do you know who you are talking to? I can kick you little tush up and down these waters and make you go crying to your mommy!" said Sandy.

"Um…well uh... go right ahead." said the fish scared.

"Works every time." whispered Sandy to herself.

The two walked in the house. Everything looked depressing it was dark inside and investigators were looking around.

"Hey Sandy there are strangers in SpongeBob's house." said Patrick.

Ignoring him Sandy walked up to SpongeBob's bedroom. In the corner she saw a little figure, Sandy walked up to it and saw that it was Gary.

"GARY!"

"Meow"(SpongeBob's gone)

"I know. I'm so worried and no one knows where is."

"Meow"(well..I know where he is)

"Huh you do?" asked Sandy.

"Meow"(There was message left)

Gary had a piece of folded paper by him and Sandy picked it up and it read:

Dear Person,

If you want to see your friend SpongeBob ever again he has been taken to Clam Mountain.

Signed, Anonymous

"Leapin lizards! I have to tell Patrick thanks Gary!"

"Meow"(Don't mention it but please bring SpongeBob back!)

"Don't worry I will." Said Sandy.

"So he's been taken to Clam Mountain?" asked Patrick.

"Yes do you know what this means. We have to go and rescue Spongebob no matter what it takes!"

"Yea! It'll be just like the movies!" said Patrick.

"Uh...yea," said Sandy, "Alright lets get going1"

"But Sandy where is Clam mountain?"

"Um...shoot! I don't know looks like were going to the library." Said Sandy.

Please tell me if you like it because I don't want to continue a story that almost everyone hates! Thanks.


	2. SpongeBob a criminal?

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back! yea i know what yall are probably thinking right now"omg its miracle!"yea but I've seen how much you guys love my stories and especially this one...wow...well the truth is i didnt want to continue this,becuase i didn't know where this was going to go...but then i started writing this chapter just form the top of my head right now..and then in the middle it just hit me!So i hope you like the little that I've written and i will try to get all the other chapters of this up for you all and this summer expect some new stories from me!Ok well thats it hope you enjoy  
Spongegurl13  
I do not own Spongebob or any of the characters.

**Chapter 2: SpongeBob a criminal?**

"Lets see…Anchor Hill…Barnacle Bay….Oh here it is Clam Mountain!" Sandy said as she started drawing the map to Clam Mountain.

"Ok Patrick I have the map lets get going!" Sandy called to Patrick who was to preoccupied in a book he has picked up on there way in.  
Sandy walked up to Patrick and shut the book, putting it back on the self.

"HEY I wasn't done with that!" Patrick insisted.  
"Yea that's nice now come on I've got the map to Clam Mountain we need to get going or it will be too late…."Sandy said.  
They walked out of the library and were on their way to Clam Mountain. They seemed invincible nothing could stop them they were going to got kick butt and save SpongeBob from a happening…or worse…!

"Uh where am I….?" SpongeBob saw as he woke up and saw that he was lying in a metal cage.

"Welcome SpongeBob you are in the depths of Clam Mountain." said a dark figure (the on who had taken him away from his home)

"What I'm I doing here? Why have you taken me?" SpongeBob said hotly.

"You've have been brought here by me because you have caused many dangers to outside of Bikini Bottom and you could endanger the entire ocean!" the dark figure said looking directly at SpongeBob with a look of anger.

"Um…ok look mister I have no idea what you're talking about?! I haven't done anything to cause harm to the ocean. So if you could just let me go and I'll be getting back home…my friends are probably worried sick about me!" SpongeBob said.

"Oh I don't think so...you're not going anywhere…you're going to be here for quite awhile. We need to teach trouble makers like you a lesson." the dark figure said with a grin.

"WHAT! I want to know everything that's going on right now! And who the barnacle are you!" SpongeBob said yelling.

"You want to know who I am…ok…"the dark figure said as he put his hood down showing his face and walked into the light.

"Oh my God…."SpongeBob said in total shock as he saw the persons face...

Well what do yall think? lol R+R thankies much


	3. But I'm Innocent

Hi

Hi!Thank you everyone for your reviews!I'm so glad you like my story! Oh and to everyone i'm sorry that about the grammer mistakes in the last chapter I was in a hurry!but this time i checked everything and there are no mistakes! ok well enjoy the chapter!-

**Chapter 3-But I'm Innocent**

"-sigh- It's times like this that I wish I was back in Texas." Sandy said as she and Patrick were looking up at the stars.  
They had found a nice open area to stay for the night after their first day of traveling.  
"But you won't leave us will you Sandy?" Patrick asked.  
"Of course not silly! Down here is my home. All of my friends are here!" giggled Sandy. "Well its late Patrick we best need our rest. We have another busy day tomorrow!"  
"Alright good night Sandy."  
Sandy got in her sleeping bag and tried to go to sleep, but a lot of thoughts were running in her mind. "Don't worry SpongeBob were coming for ya. Stay safe." Sandy said to  
herself as she closed her eyes.

SpongeBob sat in the cold cage in total shock. He couldn't believe that standing right in front of him was King Neptune! (A/N: they haven't met before)

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you your royalness!" pleaded SpongeBob embarrassed now.  
"It's alright boy, but we need to settle this manner of yours that you have caused." replied Neptune.  
"I don't want to argue, but I think you have this all wrong. I haven't done anything that you have said." SpongeBob said.  
"Silence! I am the King I know something when I see it!" yelled the king.  
"But--"  
"No buts! Now what shall we do with you? Execution or feed you to the monster clams of the mountain?"  
"What! Your majesty uh…I would like to ask, what proof do you have of this?" asked SpongeBob trying to save his life.

"Proof…PROOF! I'll show you proof!" Neptune said as he turned on a light and a T.V appeared almost like magic. Neptune turned on the T.V and a tape started.

"Tonight we have breaking news. The coral reef has been destroyed! The mad man was described to be a square yellow Sponge. And now we have David at the scene."  
"I'm here at the coral reef where you can see it is damaged almost entirely…"

SpongeBob saw the reef painted all over, plants destroyed, and citizens in tears. He couldn't believe that this had happened. SpongeBob watched two other tapes that talked about other parts of the ocean destroyed, and all said that a square yellow Sponge had done this. After the last tape was done King Neptune turned off the T.V. and looked at SpongeBob with a straight face. "Well…"  
"That…that can't be me! There is no way that would be me! This is a big mistake!" demanded SpongeBob.  
"Lying…just like a criminal," began Neptune, "Well it's late now I'm going to bed. I'll be back tomorrow."  
"_I've got to get outta here!" _SpongeBob thought.

_Sandy was running through the wickedness of Rockbottom. She was trying to escape the evil sea monster that was chasing her. Then all of a sudden SpongeBob came out of no where and slashed the monster in two. "Oh SpongeBob your back I'm so glad! Don't ever leave me again!" Sandy cheered as she started to run up to him. But then another monster had leaped out from the darkness and went for SpongeBob and in a flash he was gone.  
_"_SpongeBob NOOOOO!" Sandy yelled as tears started to roll down her eyes._

Sandy opened her eyes and jumped up. "It…it was just a dream."  
She looked around and saw that it was almost morning and Patrick was still asleep. Then all of a sudden she saw something running across the area. She squinted her eyes to see who it was or even if she knew him or her. Finally the person came in focus.  
"SpongeBob….?"

hehehe! i love cliffhangers can you tell! well i'm leaving for Florida and i'll be back on the 30th!so you all have to wait till then! muhahahah! I'll be writing the 4th chapter on the plane!lol k well till then!


End file.
